It is often the case that users of electronic equipment enter incorrect commands because they cannot see an associated input device, or must look elsewhere during command entry. It is for this reason that typists must memorize the keyboard, since they are typically required to view a display instead. Fortunately, for typists, the display itself provides feedback as to incorrect entries, enabling the typist to backspace and make appropriate corrections.
There are other situations, however, wherein an operator is unable, or does not wish to memorize the input device, and must therefore refer to the input device to minimize incorrect entries. One example is the familiar hand-held remote-control unit supplied with audio/video equipment. Particularly during nighttime usage, the user of such a device is unable to see the keypad, leading to incorrect entries. This invention is directed toward alleviating such problems.